Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Shrek crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the season 12 premiere. Plot Shrek, a mean and highly territorial green ogre who loves the solitude of his swamp, finds his life interrupted when countless fairytale creatures are exiled there by the fairytale-hating and vertically-challenged Lord Farquaad of Duloc. Angered, he decides to ask Farquaad to exile them elsewhere. Shrek brings along a talking Donkey, who is the only fairytale creature willing to guide him to Duloc. Including the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and a few of their friends who were traveling into the forrest. Meanwhile, Farquaad tortures the Gingerbread Man for the location of the remaining fairytale creatures. His guards rush in with something he has been searching for: the Magic Mirror. He asks the Mirror if his kingdom is the fairest of them all but is told that he is not even a king, as he isn't descended from royalty. To become a king, he must marry a princess; Farquaad resolves to marry Princess Fiona, who is locked in a castle tower guarded by a dragon. Unwilling to perform the task himself, he organizes a tournament wherein the winner gets the "privilege" of rescuing Fiona for him. Shrek, Donkey, and our heroes arrive during the tournament, and ignorantly defeat Farquaad's knights. Farquaad proclaims them the champions, and compels them under threat of death to rescue Fiona, promising to move the fairytale creatures from Shrek's swamp if he succeeds. Shrek, Donkey, and our heroes travel to the castle to find Fiona. They are noticed by Dragon, who corners Donkey and our heroes. In desperation, Donkey sweet-talks the beast, learning that it is female. Dragon falls in love with Donkey and carries him and our heroes to her chambers. Meanwhile, Shrek finds Fiona, who is appalled at his lack of romanticism and surprised he had not slain Dragon. They leave after rescuing Donkey and our heroes, and Fiona is thrilled to be rescued but is quickly disappointed when Shrek reveals he is an ogre. Despite her demands that Farquaad come get her in person, Shrek forcibly carries her as he ventures back to Duloc with Donkey and our heroes. The group encounter "Monsieur"_Robin_Hood Robin Hood on their way back, where it is revealed that Fiona is an expert martial artist. Shrek and Fiona find they have a lot in common and begin to fall in love. When the group is almost at Duloc, Fiona takes shelter in a windmill for the evening. Donkey and our heroes hear strange noises from within and investigate, finding Fiona transformed into an ogress. Fiona reveals that she was cursed during childhood to transform every night, and that only her true love's kiss will change her to "love's true form". Meanwhile, Shrek is about to confess his feelings to Fiona, but then overhears part of their conversation and becomes upset after mistaking her comment about being an "ugly beast" as disgust toward him. At Donkey and Dawn's suggestions, Fiona vows to tell Shrek about her curse, but sees that Shrek has brought Lord Farquaad to the windmill. Confused and hurt by Shrek's sudden disposition towards her, Fiona accepts Farquaad's marriage proposal and requests they be married before nightfall. The couple return to Duloc, while Shrek angrily abandons Donkey and our heroes, and returns to his now-vacated swamp. And Pepper sings the I'm Sorry Song. Angered, Donkey and our heroes arrive at the swamp and confront a still upset Shrek. After a minor argument, Donkey tells Shrek that Fiona was talking about someone else, and urges him to go after her before she is married. They travel to Duloc quickly by riding Dragon, who had escaped her confines and followed Donkey. Shrek interrupts the wedding before Farquaad can kiss Fiona and tells her that Farquaad is not her true love and is only marrying her to become king. The sun sets, which turns Fiona into an ogress in front of everyone, causing a surprised Shrek to fully understand what he overheard. Outraged, Farquaad orders Shrek executed and Fiona detained. Dragon bursts in alongside Donkey and our heroes, and devours Farquaad alive. Shrek and Fiona profess their love and share a kiss; Fiona's curse is lifted but she is surprised to see that she is still an ogress. They marry in the swamp and leave on their honeymoon. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and Peter Griffin guest star in this film. *This will be dedicated in memory of Leslie Carter who sang "Like Wow!" in the credits. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek 2. Scenes *Opening/Fairytale *At the fairytale sell/Donkey and our heroes meet Shrek *The Fairytale creatures at Shrek's swamp/The journey begins *Enter Lord Farquaad *Shrek, Donkey and our heroes arrive at Duloc/The Colosseum brawl *The quest begins *Arriving at the castle/Dragon! *Shrek awakens Princess Fiona/Saving Donkey and the others/Escaping from the dragon *Shrek reveals himself to Fiona *Making camp/Moonlight talk *The next day/Monsieur Hood and his gang *There's an arrow in your butt! *Shrek and Fiona's conversation *Donkey and our heroes discover Fiona's true identity *Shrek disbands Donkey and our heroes/"I'm Sorry" *Donkey and our heroes fight with Shrek/Shrek apologizes *Shrek, Donkey and our heroes return to Duloc/Shrek explains the truth *Fiona's transformation/Farquaad's death/End of story Songs #All Star #Bad Reputation #I'm on My Way #My Beloved Monster #I'm Sorry Song #Hallelujah #I'm a Believer #I Wanna Stay Home Today (for the end credits) #Best Years of Our Lives (for the end credits) #Like Wow! (for the end credits) #It Is You (I Have Loved) (for the end credits) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Shrek saga